


Suspicious Surprise

by chromsai



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 10:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17916827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chromsai/pseuds/chromsai
Summary: one-shot prompt: "things you said when we were the happiest we ever were"for anonymous on tumblr





	Suspicious Surprise

Serena wasn’t much for surprises. She thought Yuri knew that much about her by now. Frankly, she was rather annoyed with him because of that, a fact she groaned out at him rather than hide.

Despite that, she still held on to his hand tightly, not like she had much of a choice otherwise at this point. 

Yuri had practically dragged her straight out of class the moment the dismissal bell rang at Yuya and Yuzu’s school on a day that was supposed to be, well, Yuya and Yuzu’s. How Yuri got them both to agree to give up their day together and let him “surprise” her is what smelled the most suspicious to her so, like the moon-struck kittens of her deck, curiosity ended up getting the best of her this time.

And so now here she was, blindfolded and guided by Yuri’s cold and stern hand.

“Oh come now, Serena, please quit your moaning,” Yuri snarled. “I went to the trouble of making sure this was gonna be worth your time.”

She pouted and sighed, but responded with nothing more until she felt him grasp her duel disk arm and briskly forced it into position. “Yuri! What the hell are yo—”

“Quiet, quiet! If the others find out, I’ll shave Yuya’s head!”

“Wha—?! How is that a threat for  _me_?!”

“You wanna live a few months with that on your conscious? ‘Cuz I know Yuzu and the others won’t be too happy to wake up to  _that_.”

_He’s going to hold their_ hair _hostage just for whatever he’s up to?!_  “Yuri, you’ve got to be f—!”

Swifter than she could exhale her latest curse at him, Serena heard Yuri activate a card on both of their duel disks, summoning a warm light that enveloped them both— bright enough to burn through her blindfold and blind her itself for a moment— and the next thing she knew she was finishing her sentence with an added haste in her words.

“—ucking kidding mewhat did you just do?!” She began to reach for the blindfold but Yuri wouldn’t allow her to even lay a finger on it.

“Ah ah ah. Not yet. Stay right here for just five minutes and then you’re free.”

_Hmph. Free…, huh?_

“Let’s see… he said this would be tight… ugh. Hmm… how the hell does he dress like this every day?” She heard Yuri off to the side, fumbling with whatever kinky outfit he wanted to try this time. It felt like they were out in the open still though, so…  _what gives?_  “Yuri…”

“Almost. Just. Ugh. There. You can take it off now.”

It really didn’t take Serena more than a second to fling the blindfold off, and instantly her vision came to to an image she wouldn’t soon forget.

Yuri had changed into a riding duel outfit.

Sure, he inhabited Yuya’s body, but the colors were all  _his_. Violets and pinks and purples all adorned him gaudily. She almost laughed.

“What?! Don’t look good or…?”

She realized now she had to hide her smirk out of caution else she’d ruin his efforts. “You… look… uhhh…”

“Right. Your turn.” He pointed to a shed close by where she assumed was where he had procured the garment he wore now, but that’s not what she focused on. The surrounding field is what she saw instead. To her left and right, Serena found a continuous mound of empty bleachers, all coming together to form a long ring. She recognized the place. This was a stadium. She turned behind her. Yup, as she expected: two D-Wheels positioned at the start line, awaiting their dueling riders.

“Yuri, what in the world?” Serena breathed in awe.

“I guess I never told you but I saw you duel here once, you know.” Yuri took his helmet in hand and began to make his way towards the nearest D-Wheel. “You and Yugo looked like you were having fun, so I thought I’d give it a try, too. What do you say?” He smiled at her slyly.

She paused to take in his expression for a moment. It wasn’t cruel or cold this time like she’d known it before in the past. It was mischievous, sure, but… in that way that invited you on an adventure of a lifetime.

Serena smiled back at him. “Sure thing, Yuri.”

A few minutes later, they gathered themselves up onto their D-Wheels and revved their engines with a cool sunset fading down on their position. Even without a crowd, she felt she could still find this quite entertaining. Serena felt ridiculous for feeling so giddy, and yet there was still something she wasn’t understanding.

“Yuri, you really came back here just to duel on D-Wheels, though, or…?”

Yuri stood silent for a moment, revving his engine one more time before answering her tauntingly.

“Stupid. I came back here for  _you_ , of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> this wasn't supposed to be as long as it turned out but eh


End file.
